


One night

by eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, M/M, and sometimes he wears them to sleep because theyre comfy and they envelope him completely, chillin in virgils room, just an fyi, let him be, pre-prinxiety - Freeform, the hoodie is totally remus', theyre comfy, virgil and remus probs have a past which means that remus' clothes are just, virgil just loves stealing everyones hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports/pseuds/eeeeeeeeeeeeeaSports
Summary: "one night"- a Roman angst oneshotRoman is not having a good day, and to say he's going to deal with Virgil's passive remarks is far from the truth. Part of him hates the facet who he knows relates so much, and another reaches out with open, pleading arms_________So I read this one thing, I don't really remember it's three in the morning rn and I'm running on angst and caffeine. Anyway, you can find it in this post:https://today-only-happens-once.tumblr.com/post/617150396623912960/dont-think-about-roman-mentioning-quietly-to
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	One night

Roman was having a bad day, to put things very simply. First, he only got six hours of sleep because of a project he was attempting to get done before morning; then he snapped at Patton for god knows what- and to top that off, he couldn't think of any good ideas for Thomas' next video, and he generally felt horrible. His insecurities were gathering up inside of him, making him feel so worthless, so hated, so unloved.

He saw the sadness in Patton's eyes, remembered the pained, heartbroken voice ask him what was wrong. He remembers the cold glare Logan gave him in retaliation. Remembers the feeling of walls closing in around him.

So he let them.

He let the walls close. Let their whispers and thoughts overwhelm him. He was a wreck.

Nothing felt right. All of the negativity he tried to surpres was just flooding his senses, clouding his judgement. Letting him fall deeper into a pit of self loathing- and he hated it. He hated himself.

It was in the afternoon when it happened. Dinner was being wrapped up, and the table was mostly stagnant, silent as they ate.

Virgil hadn't come down again. Sometimes he did that, and Patton brought food to his room every time. Logan theorised a lot about it, but Virgil never explained.

Roman had excused himself from the table while Logan and Patton began to wash up, not having the effort to make his way back to his room. At every moment that his prince-like facade crumbled, he felt shame wash over him. Patton seemed mostly understanding, giving him space, but sue him if the flash of hurt on the others face popped up at every small smile.

His thoughts were interrupted by a creak. He looked up, spotting Virgil coming down the stairs. He was wrapped up in a hoodie that Roman hadn't seen before. It was black like his usual attire, but it was definitely bigger then most of his clothes, and it had green accents and strings that hung loosely against his chest.

Green that didn't quite mesh with the purple accented on his bangs.

(Green that reminded him of his brother)

Virgil sat down on the other end of the couch from Roman, headphones around his neck hung loosely. The light was still flashing every so often, indicating they were still turned on. (he had recently upgraded to Bluetooth ones, despite the initial anxiety of them being connected to something else and all that)

Roman scooted a little closer to him, but Virgil didn't seem to take notice if he had seen. He felt horrible, but surely if anyone was to understand, it would be Virgil? He was the one who ducked out before, wasn't he? Perhapse he understood what he was going through, and could lend a hand or some advice?

Before he knew it, he was sitting almost dangerously close to the other facet. There was silence for a moment, before Virgil flickered his mismatched eyes up to look at him, knees tucked against his chest in his sideways seated position on the cushions. He raised a brow questioningly, and Roman looked anywhere but at him.

"I..." He began, but cleared his throat a little, wringing the hem of his shirt anxiously. "I feel...like I want to duck out." He finally mumbled, eyes narrowed at the ground as if lost in some other space of his mind. (Not an uncommon occurance for him)

Virgil shifted in his place, resting one cheek on his knee and looking to the fanciful figure figment. “I already tried that, remember, Princey? Can’t go copying me." He joked lightheartedly.

Roman felt his heart clutch. So many things ran through his head in that one moment. Didn't Virgil understand? Did he not care? He thought-

"yeah well. Guess I can’t even be creative anymore” he found himself muttering bitterly as he sent Virgil a side glance.

A pause.

Then, he heard the sift of material beside him, and then a warm hand was on his back, thumb rubbing small comforting circles into the fabric of his own clothes. "Roman," Virgil started, voice no longer light and airy "I know that you probably feel unwanted right now," the other sucked in a breath "but, we care for you, you know."

Roman looked to him again, eyes shining desperately with nothing but hope. Virgil didn't just throw that stuff around, he knew that from experience. So, "do you mean it?" He asked brokenly, pinpricks of tears building in the corners of his eyes as he let the pent up emotions rise in the pit of his stomach.

Virgil smiled sadly and slid his arm around Romans shoulders to pull him in for an awkward side hug. "Yeah, princey. I mean it. I'm sure you just need a break for a little while. Just to recharge your creative flow or whatever. You're wanted, okay? Don't...don't ever assume you're not. It gets you in a hell of a mindset." He huffed and Roman let out a broken laugh in response.

"Y-yeah," he sniffled "sounds good."

With a sigh, Virgil maneuvered them swiftly, allowing Romans head to fall into his lap so he could tentatively curl his fingers into the princes hair with one hand. The other hand he occupied with the remote, flipping through Netflix to find some Disney movie or something. Roman let out a stuttering breath, all but melting under the touch.

The next few minutes were silent, save for Logan and Patton's soft chatter from the kitchen. That was, until Roman broke it again.

"So, what were you too busy with to come down for dinner?" He mumbled, absentmindedly smoothing out dents in Virgil's sweatpants. He was met with a soft chuckle. "I took a nap," he explained "just threw on whatever was closest so I probably look like a royal mess." He scoffed.

Roman smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. "yes, royalty you are," he chuckled.

"My night in shining armour."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr a few days ago and honestly, I'm not the best at Roman angst BC I've never written it before and, generally, I'm more of a Virgil Stan, so I hope this super short bs was okay


End file.
